To Change
by The Amazing Miss M
Summary: The odd frienship of Harry Potter and Severus Snape
1. The Party's Over

Title: To Change  
Author: Along Came the Spider  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things to do with him are property of Ms. Rowling and her associates. I _do not_ fall into that category.

Part One: The Party's Over

The room was bright and cheery. The streamers and leftover cake lay on the floor alongside empty bottles of firewhisky. An owl slept on a perch in the corner, oblivious to the wreckage around it.

A knock on the door woke the bird up slightly, but the bird's weariness sent it back to sleep when the noise stopped.

"Yes?" A rather irate gentleman demanded when he opened the door.

"Potter," the knocker drawled after looking up and down the length of 'Potter'. "What ever did you do last night?"

"Forgot," Potter growled. "And thank you so much for reminding me."

"Anytime," the visitor smirked before pushing past him and into the apartment.

"Won't you come in professor?" Potter said sarcastically to the open door. "Why thank you Harry. Think nothing of it Severus."

"Potter, you are too hung over for that to be effective." Severus said mildly.

Harry Potter rolled his eyes and dropped onto his couch.

"There are ways to forget that don't involve drinking away your liver." Severus toed an empty can as he glanced around the room. "Memory charms, potions, etc."

"But getting drunk is a time honored solution." Harry waved a hand in the air. "Besides, there is a certain amount of satisfaction in a hang over."

"I wouldn't know." Severus had finally picked his way across the floor to stand over Harry on the couch.

"Doesn't surprise me," Harry turned over on the couch to look up at him.

"Do you intend to make me stand through out the entirety of this visit?" Severus eyed the clutter on the chairs and the man on the couch.

"Do you intend to make me miserable through out the entire visit?" Harry pulled up his legs to allow the other man to sit down.

"Not really," Severus shook his head as he sat down.

"Why_ are _you here then?" Harry yawned.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Severus asked.

"Not particularly," Harry mumbled.

"I brought you a birthday present." Severus pulled a box out of his pocket and resized it.

"You shouldn't have," Harry rubbed his forehead, "The mere fact that I am alive today is all _thanks_ to you."

"I am glad you acknowledge my greatness." Severus smirked. "But that doesn't mean you don't have to buy me a present for my birthday."

Harry groaned and finally took the box, placing it on a stack of papers that littered his coffee table.

"Or Christmas," Snape looked amused. "I am sure a man of your means and status in life could procure some of the rarer ingredients I require with few questions asked."

"I really don't get you," Harry yawned again. "All these years you've harped about my name, and my fame. _Now_ you want me to use it for you?"

"While you were at school you were an vexing ass of a student," Severus smiled. "Now that you are a grown man your fame has become useful to me."

"As a way to get illegal potions ingredients." Harry translated.

"Illegal Potter?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "No one said _anything_ about the ingredients being illegal."

"If they aren't illegal then why aren't you able to get them for yourself?" Harry reasoned.

"There are some _controlled_ items that are hard to come by." Snape told him. "A celebrity like yourself, would be more likely to have the items sold to him, and cheaper, than a mere Potions Master."

"So we only like my celebrity when it works _for_ you." Potter rolled his eyes. "How Slytherin."

"Thank you for repeating what I said moments earlier." Snape's face returned to a smirk. "I am sure that it is due to your hangover, and not natural ineptitude, that you couldn't remember me saying it."

Severus gave Harry a level look. "And you of all people should appreciate Slytherins."

"What in the seven circles prompted me to tell you about that?" Harry wondered.

"I think you had to much alcohol in your system at the time." Severus sounded amused.

"Most likely," Harry admitted. "I seem to spend a lot of time that way."

"Very good Potter," Severus looked on the verge of laughing. "The first step in recovery is admitting you have a problem."

"Firstly, I never admitted to having a problem," Harry sat up. "I am problem free."

Severus raised an eyebrow. When it became obvious that Harry wasn't going to continue he coughed. "Secondly?"

Harry looked at him in confusion.

"You said 'firstly'," Severus told him. "A 'firstly' is generally followed by a 'secondly'."

"Right?" Harry's brow creased. "I've forgotten."

"And you don't have a problem," Severus murmured.

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"Never mind," Severus snorted.

"So," Harry lay back down. "You never did say why you were here. Don't say to drop off the present because you know I am moving into Hogwarts in a few weeks."

"Albus left a letter with Minerva, telling her that you were to receive it on your twenty-fifth birthday." Severus brought out a worn looking envelope and handed it to Harry.

"I saw him two days ago," Harry blinked. "He came by to wish me luck next year."

"I never pretended to understand our former Headmaster." Severus shook his head. "But it may be that this letter can only be given to you by someone currently associated with the school."

"They do that?" Harry cocked his head. "I would have thought that it would be keyed to a person, what with the war and all."

"I am lead to understand that war is precisely the reason one _doesn't_ key it to a person." Severus's smirk made another appearance. "War has a way of making people keel over at the most unexpected times."

"Point," Harry admitted as he broke the seal on the envelope.

Severus looked at him expectantly.

"Do you mind?" Harry held the letter so the older man couldn't see it.

"Not really," Severus told him. "Is it from your parents?"

"No," Harry rolled his eyes. "Its from my grandparents."

"The Muggles?" Severus asked.

Harry gave him a look that would have made a lesser man run to the mirror to check for that third head. However, being nearly constantly in the presence of teenagers, the glare had no effect on Severus.

"Well?" He broke the silence.

"Its from the Potters." Harry ground out.

"The Muggles really did leave you high and dry then." Severus snorted. "I don't see why we went through all that trouble to save them all when your grandparents couldn't be bothered to leave you anything but bad memories with your Aunt."

"It could have been worse," Harry sighed. "There could have been no Aunt and I would have ground up in a Muggle orphanage just to make bad anagrams out of my name for my nonexistent friends, and future flunkies, to call me."

"But on the other side of the coin, you wouldn't have been fighting constantly with Voldemort," Severus pointed out. "You two would have been like peas in a pod."

"I guess your right." Harry murmured. "Wouldn't that have been a sight? The Daily Prophet actually being _right_ about me."

"Heaven forfend!" Severus's eyes widened. "That is surely one of the four signs of the Apocalypse."

Harry laughed, wincing slightly as the pressure in his head became a little too pressed.

"Should I bring my visit to a close so you can get back to being miserable alone?" Severus of course noticed the wince.

"Not unless you _want_ to leave." Harry protested politely.

Severus shook his head. "Must you always be so self sacrificing?"

"I must, I must." Harry grinned.

"Well if I'm to stay then why don't you tell me about the letter I just gave to you?" Severus questioned.

"How about I open your present, feed you, and let you forget ever gave me a letter." Harry proposed.

"I carry an obviously old letter here to find out that it is from your grandparents, who died before you were a twinkle in your mother's eye, but I am not allowed to learn the contents of said letter?" Severus drawled.

"That about sums it up." Harry stood up slowly. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Unlike you, I actually got up and ate this morning, so I am not in need of sustenance now." Severus stood as well.

Harry glanced at a clock on his wall. "Its almost lunchtime," he moved toward his kitchen. "Will a sandwich do?"

"I really can't stay Potter." Severus followed his host into the brightly colored kitchen.

"Hmmm...." Harry began pulling things out of his cabinets. "I can't remember if you like grape jelly or blackberry?"

"I don't like jam or jelly at all." Severus informed him.

"Okay," Harry put a jar away.

"I just have one last task here and then I will leave." Severus said to Harry's back.

"We can discuss it during lunch," Harry sat two plates down on the table.

Severus glared at him for a moment before taking one of the seats. "Just how do you expect us to talk with our mouths full of peanut butter?"

Harry waved a hand and two glasses appeared on the table next to the plates. "So we'll talk _after_ we eat."

"But I don't want to eat." Severus frowned. "I want to discharge my duty and leave."

"I, for one, haven't eaten anything substantial since breakfast yesterday?" Harry bit into a sandwich. "Ron kept me busy most of the day."

"_Do_ close your mouth when you chew," Severus advised. "It won't do anyone any good to see the Hero of the Hour's half chewed food. Though it might make your students less intimidated."

Harry carefully closed his mouth, chewed and swallowed before answering. "You started teaching while students you'd attended with were still there. What was it like?"

"Annoying," Severus scowled. "Students thought I would be easy just because I wasn't much older than them."

Harry grinned, "I'm sure they soon changed their minds."

"But you won't have the same problem," Severus pointed out. "The students who were first years while you attended were seventh years, two years ago."

"I will have some of their siblings though," Harry countered.

"Ah, yes," Severus nodded. "It doesn't really count though, until you've had their children as students."

"How odd will that be." Harry agreed. "Ron and Hermione are engaged."

"I think I'll retire before they can procreate," Severus commented. "Minerva is already going on about accepting Bill's child in three years."

"Amy is a perfectly behaved young lady," Harry smirked.

"Only if your idea of perfectly behaved includes blowing up half of her uncles' laboratory." Snape rolled his eyes.

"So it was _you_ that day," Harry perked up. "Neither of them would tell me who it was they had hired as a freelancer."

"Why would they?" Severus raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "I asked them not to disclose it to their family."

"Yes, but I am one of their _investors_," Harry stressed. "I gave them the capital to start the whole shop, so they generally tell me everything."

"You're an investor?" Severus leaned back. "I wouldn't have thought you capable, even with your Slytherin side, of making those decisions."

"Well," Harry copied Severus's movement. "I have to say my decision was more impulse than anything. I wanted to give the Weasleys the money, and since none of them would take it outright, the twins took it to start their business."

Severus snorted. "That meshes more with your Gryffindor image. You end up a major investor in a lucrative business - by accident. You really _are_ your father's son."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say that without derision in your voice." Harry mused.

"Even _I_ had to respect his ability to almost always come out on top."

Harry snorted.

"Which brings us to my last task," Severus leaned forward. "Your Godfather has decided that he no longer wants to live somewhere where the youngest Gryffindors feel free to bug him at all hours. So McGonagall wants to know if _you_ would be the new Head of Gryffindor."

"Would I be the youngest head of house ever?" Harry asked cautiously.

"_I _had that distinction." Severus snorted.

"Phew!" Harry smiled, "I'm not sure I could have dealt with it if you had said yes."

"So?" Severus said after a few minutes of watching Harry eat.

"So what?" Harry asked after swallowing.

"So, will you be the Head of Gryffindor, or not?" Severus drawled.

"Do you really think I'd turn that down?" Harry grinned.

"No," Severus said shortly. "But I need to hear you say it. Formally."

"I consent to the honor of being the Head of House for Gryffindor." Harry's grin faded as a warm feeling spread through him, filling him up from head to toe.

"Feeling different?" Severus smirked.

"Yeah," Harry blinked.

"That would be the Gryffindor wards." Severus explained.

"Wow," Harry felt another rush of energy. "It feels like something is hugging me."

"I just knew you were the perfect Gryffindor." Severus's eyes took on a sparkle that was apparently borrowed from Dumbledore. "That hugging sensation would be the school accepting you. It doesn't always happen, just when the person embodies what the founder of the house wanted."

"Did Hogwarts accept you this way?" Harry couldn't stop a smile at the happy feelings that now existed within him.

"One day I'll tell you about that day," Severus promised. "But for now I have a potion that will soon need my attention."

Harry shook his head, "That is why time turners were invented."

"I can't go into this particular potions presence with time magic on me. It would ruin hours of work." Severus stood up. "Thank you for a most enjoyable morning."

"My pleasure," Harry grumbled as he followed the wizard to the door.

"Potter?" Severus turned around in the doorway.

"Yes?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You'll want to get the drinking yourself into a stupor, out of your system before the start of term. You'll find that Hogwarts _really_ doesn't approve."

Harry laughed as the door closed on his former professor's back.

_'Happy Birthday to me.'_

_

* * *

_

End Notes:

- My beta begged so much, that Sirius is now a teacher at Hogwarts. I guess they brought him back.

- Please Review.


	2. Goodbye Love

To Change  
Part Two: Good-bye Love 

**_"You never pay attention to me anymore!"_**

**_"You're never home! You are always on the road, or with your teammates. It's hard to pay attention to something that isn't there!"_**

**_"That's another thing! The other guy's wives and girlfriends travel with us! I get the feeling that you just don't want to support me!"_**

**_"I have a life other than yours! I am going to be teaching at Hogwarts next year. I have to train my replacement at the Ministry before then."_**

**_"You don't _have_ to work! I make more than enough to support us, plus there is your inheritance and prize money!"_**

**_"Do not start on that again!"_**

**_"Why not! Why _don't_ you use it!"_**

**_"Have you ever listened to anything I've said?"_**

**_"Sure I have!"_**

**_"Then you _know_ why I have to work! I _need_ to keep busy!"_**

**_"Not for money!"_**

**_"No, for _me_! Can you understand that? For Me."_**

**_"What about me?"_**

**_"For Merlin's sake! Your about as self centered as Lockhart! Do you even remember what tomorrow is?"_**

**_"The thirty-first of July."_**

**_"My Birthday! And all you can harp about is how _I_ don't pay enough attention to _You?**

**_"Tomorrow is your birthday? When did that happen?"_**

**_"Twenty-five years ago! By Merlin! You _always_ do this!"_**

**_"Always do what?"_**

**_"Always wreck my day! Or any day that isn't your own!"_**

**_"Then maybe I should just leave so that your day will be better!"_**

**_"Please do!"_**

**_"Fine!"_**

* * *

Harry shut his eyes against the tears threatening to spill out. _'Why did he leave? What went wrong? What _could _I have done?_'

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, though he knew that he was to far away for her to hear him. He stood up and turned toward the fireplace.

"Are you coming over tonight? Or should we tell Neville to get one with it?" Hermione's face conveyed her irritation. "Mrs. Longbottom has been making noises about just starting with out you."

It was obvious that the witch in the fireplace had no clue what he was going through. _'And maybe that is what I need tonight.'_

"Of course I'm coming over." Harry rubbed his eyes to banish the tears. "This is the last time I'll be able to see you until Christmas after all."

"Then get over here!" Hermione glared.

Harry quickly glanced at his clock. His hand was pointing solidly at 'Late for Dinner Party.'

"Clear the fireplace," He said. "I'll be over in a minute."

"We'll be waiting," She said pointedly.

Harry cast a few charms to clean up his appearance and stepped into the fireplace. "Longbottom House."

Years of traveling through the floo system allowed Harry to arrive standing up in the living room of Neville Longbottom.

"Hey Mate!" Ron called from the next room where the group was already beginning to eat. "You've gotten better at flooing, I remember the first time you traveled that way."

"He ended up in Knockturn Alley," Dean Thomas finished for him. "You've only told us that story a thousand or so times."

"Harry," Neville smiled in greeting as Harry sat down. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"We were all at his place the other day," Ron gave Neville a confused look. "For his birthday."

"Ron you idiot!" Hermione took the corn out of his hand. "Neville was at the International Herbology Conference."

"Oh," Ron nodded to the other man. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

Neville waved his hand. "Forgiven."

"Did you get the job?" Harry asked as he poked at the potatoes.

"Yes," Neville beamed.

"But he isn't going to be taking it." Dean informed the table.

"I thought it was your dream job," Ron blinked.

Neville blushed and looked across the table at Dean.

"Go on," the darker boy encouraged.

"Our application to adopt went through," Neville began. "And the amazon isn't no place to raise a child."

"So they'll be doing the smart thing and settling down here," Mrs. Longbottom put in.

"You off the sports circuit then?" Harry looked at Dean.

"Yep," Dean grinned. "I'll probably end up writing the obituaries, but at least I'll be home for my child's childhood."

The rest of the dinner passed with speculation about how Neville and Dean would be as parents. After desert the group retired to the living room where their hosts offered them drinks. Mrs. Longbottom politely bid them all goodnight before retiring to the upstairs.

Once she was gone Ron turned to Harry "Speaking of the Sports Circuit, will _you_ be following Quidditch more closely now that you've quit your job at the Ministry?"

The group all turned to look at Harry, who glared at Ron. "I can't think of any reason I _would_."

"How is your French coming along Hermione?" Dean quickly changed the subject.

"Very Good," Hermione blinked. "I shouldn't be needing the Translation charm anymore by December."

"I for one an glad I am not going to be needing it," Neville grimaced. "Those few trips with Pomona gave me such a headache."

"That is because the charm imposes the caster's knowledge upon your mind." Hermione explained. "The charm doesn't work at all on Harry because his resistance to that type of spell are so good."

"Beauxbatons is lucky to be receiving such a good Charms teacher." Ron winked at his fiancé.

"That depends on whether she can learn French," Harry teased.

"I'll have you know I used to be quite proficient in Grade School." Hermione huffed.

"If you weren't a witch you might actually still _be_ proficient," Harry said mildly. "Instead all you know is Latin and Greek."

"Not to mention Gnomish," Dean smiled.

"Bulgarian," Neville put in.

"Romanian," Ron supplied.

"Gee 'mione," Harry said mournfully. "You just about know nothing in the language department."

Hermione glared at him for a few moments. "So why _aren't_ you going to be following the Quidditch trail if you've quit your job," She asked spitefully. "I would have thought you'd jump at the chance to spend more time with Oliver."

"Even if Oliver and I were still together I wouldn't be doing that." Harry grimaced. "I finally took the D.A.D.A. Job at Hogwarts."

Ron blinked. "Wow, I thought you had been avoiding that job like the plague."

"I _had_ been," Harry agreed, before he could continue Hermione cleared her throat.

"_If_ you and Oliver were _still_ together?" She demanded. "_What_ happened?"

"He came home right before my birthday," Harry sighed. "We fought, he left."

"What, exactly, did you two fight about?" Hermione ignored the embarrassed looks Neville and Dean were giving her.

"Me, I apparently wasn't always around when he 'needed' me. Him, and how he always forgets things like my birthday. Me again, this time about how I want to work. Him, he things I should follow him around like a puppy." Harry shrugged. "Let's face it 'moine, it just wasn't working."

Hermione's brow creased and Harry braced himself for her comments. Ron, however, took pity on his best friend and jumped into the conversation first. "So Hogwarts," he grinned. "What's the situation there?"

"I should think that you'd have a better idea than I," Harry said mildly. "What with your nieces and nephews now attending."

"Ah, but I don't _talk_ to my family all that often." Ron grimaced. "All they want to talk about is how wonderful children and babies are."

"Just think," Dean grinned. "As soon as you get 'moine pregnant you can join them in that discussion."

Ron groaned and tossed back his drink before getting up to refill his glass.

"You don't want children?" Hermione asked him, her eyes following him across the room.

Ron swallowed and sat down a little father from her than he had been before. "It isn't that."

"Stop it 'moine," Neville rolled his eyes as the witch geared for an another outburst. "We really don't need to see him as a quivering mass of blood and bones so soon after we've all eaten."

Hermione gave him a wicked grin.

"When are you all going home?" Dean asked abruptly before she could open her mouth.

"Dean!" Neville sounded shocked at his partner's rudeness.

"What?" Dean opened his eyes wide, "We're adopting a child. I don't want to spend one of our last free nights just talking with friends."

"That's no excuse...." Neville trailed off as the golden trio stood up.

"I'm _really_ tired." Ron sent a glance to Dean. "I didn't know how tired I was until you mentioned home Dean."

"What are friends for," Dean said encouragingly.

"I'm not sure I'm awake enough to floo home," Ron yawned. "Will you apparate with me 'moine?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I don't think I am up to that right now. However I am sure that Neville and Dean will be thankful that I brought a portkey with me."

"Please don't tell me that the portkey is for the Burrow," Ron pleaded.

"Okay," Hermione grinned as she tossed something to him.

Harry shook his head as he moved toward the fireplace. "I'll see you all."

The trip back through the floo system left Harry breathless, he was beginning to really enjoy that form of travel. Apparation was fine, but it took up a lot of energy. Brooms were great for short distance, but the long distance trips were really grating. And portkeys still made him nervous.

_'Twelve years and I still can't travel that way,'_ Harry moved toward his bedroom. _'I though therapy was to help you get over stuff. Not to just except it and finds ways around it.'_

"Harry?"

Harry groaned. Only a few people could access his fireplace, but he almost always blocked it anyway.

"Harry?"

He wondered why he hadn't blocked it this time before heading back into the living room. "Yes?"

"You really broke up with Oliver?" Hermione asked him the moment he stepped into the room.'

"Did you see him here last week?" Harry asked. "Did you even wonder about the fact that he wasn't here on my _Birthday_?"

"I figured he was busy," Hermione shrugged. "He _is_ an International Quidditch star."

"And Quidditch is more important to him than I am." Harry said simply. "He didn't want to make any sacrifices for me, but I of course should sacrifice everything."

"He only has a few more good years in him." Hermione looked down at her hands.

"So I should stop doing the things _I_ want to do and go to places unknown, play the 'pretty boy', give recipes to charity cookbooks, _just_ because it will only be a few more years?" Harry wished that there was _something_ nearby that he could throw. "Hermione, you used to rant about the treatment of Athlete's wives and girlfriends. Why are you suddenly so eager for me to become one of them."

"_You_ used to be so damn against teaching at Hogwarts!" She yelled.

"People can change their minds," Harry rubbed his forehead as he sat down. "We do have freewill after all."

"Harry," Hermione sat down next to him and took one of his hands in hers. "I love you, and I support all your decisions."

"But?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"But, I can't help but wonder at the reason for teaching _now_." Hermione admitted.

"I told you that I didn't want to teach under Albus." Harry rolled his eyes. "He's retired now, and McGongall is Headmistress."

"So this has nothing to do with a certain Care of Magical Creatures' teacher?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't met any of the new staff yet," Harry muttered. "I know that McGonagall asked Susan Bones to teach Charms, and that Sirius is going to be teaching Transfigurations. Beyond that I know nothing."

"Is Sirius also to be the new Head of Gryffindor?" Hermione, as Harry had hoped, had been derailed by the knowledge that Sirius was to teach.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I'm going to do that job."

"So you're in this for the long haul." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes." Harry admitted. "I've always thought of Hogwarts as home, so now I am going to actually going to be living there."

"I am still not convinced this isn't about a certain Magical Creatures' Professor." Hermione glared at him.

"And I _still_ don't know _who_ the Magical Creatures' teacher is." Harry protested. "Though you seem to."

"I don't know this for sure," Hermione temporized. "But Fluer seemed sure, and Neville thought that it was true...."

"Just spit it out!" Harry looked her darkly. "If I am supposed to be so in love with this person, just tell me who it is!"

"Malfoy," Hermione rushed out.

"Malfoy?" Harry repeated. "You think that I am so caught up in the Malfoy charm that I've bound myself to Hogwarts to be near him?"

"You've always had a thing for him." Hermione blushed.

"I have?" Harry blinked.

"We saw you staring at him all through out Seventh Year." Hermione said kindly.

"Wow," Harry blinked again. "You learn something new everyday."

"You learned that we knew." Hermione agreed.

"No," Harry gave her a sideways look. "I learned that I used to look at Malfoy a lot. Apparently I had a crush on him, despite having been in a relationship at the time."

"You were in a relationship in our Seventh Year?" Hermione stared at him with an open mouth.

"Uh, Yeah." Harry creased his brow. "Where else would I have been sneaking off too."

"Special Lessons?" Hermione sounded exasperated. "You were always going off for _something_. And you rarely, if ever, told us what you were doing until late enough in the game that we immediately had to run off and save the world."

Harry smiled. "Again."

"So no," Hermione shook herself. "We didn't think you were in a relationship."

"Well I was," Harry sighed. "Over the summer I met a Wizard. He and his Muggle sister had moved in down the street from the Dursleys."

"Why didn't you mention him to us?" Hermione asked, as only a best friend denied information could have.

"How would you have felt if I told you I was dating Jeremy Andrews?"

Hermione took her turn to blink. "Jeremy Andrews? The one who took over for Professor Sprout when she went off to do more in depth research?"

"The one and only," Harry sat back to watch her work things through.

"Harry," Hermione's voice was tight. "He could have been fired. He could _still_ be fired."

"Which is why I didn't mention it earlier." Harry nodded.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Are you going back to Hogwarts for _him_?"

"Oliver and I broke up because I couldn't give him the worship he needed." Harry sighed. "I had decided to go back to Hogwarts when I heard that Albus was resigning. Oliver and I had talked about the Logistics of such a relationship, and yet he was still surprised by it."

Hermione took a breath and let it out slowly. "So."

"So?" Harry looked at her.

"Yeah," Hermione focused on him. "So."

"Okay," Harry said pragmatically. "So."

"Ron should be home by now." Hermione said softly.

"Probably." Harry agreed as they stood up.

"We love you," Hermione hugged him. "Don't be a stranger to Ron during the year."

"I'll miss you." Harry held her closely.

"Harry?" Ron's sleepy voice called out from the fireplace. "Is Hermione with you?"

"I'm on my way Ron." Hermione called out.

"'Kay," Ron's voice drifted off.

"See you at Christmas," Hermione looked away. "And get some sleep." She moved to the fireplace. "You need it."

* * *

End Notes:

-Please Review


	3. Where the Deer and the Antelope Play

To Change  
Part Three: Where the Deer and the Antelope Play 

Hogwarts hadn't changed much since Harry had left. The building looked empty to his critical eye, but since he had never seen it during the summer before he supposed that he had nothing to truly compare it to. However, other than looking forlorn, the building was as beautiful as always.

"'Arry!" Hagrid's voice boomed. The half giant came forward to greet the returning wizard.

"Hagrid," Harry smiled as he was pulled into a crushing embrace. "How is Olympia?"

"She's wonderful!" Hagrid beamed. "We're 'pecting our second baby at the start of the term."

"Congratulations," Harry hugged the big man. "I'm glad for you."

"Aih," Hargrid nearly crushed the younger man for a second time. "So when are _you_ going to settle down and get married? You need to carry on the Potter line after all."

"Uh," Harry stepped back. No matter how often he had this talk with Hagrid, the half giant never seemed to truly understand what Harry was saying. "Sometimes I'm sure," the wizard temporized.

"'Ave you any girl who strikes your fancy?" Hagrid winked in what was probably supposed to be a sly manner, but fell somewhat short.

Harry remained silent, unsure of what to say. A throat being cleared saved him from having to continuing his mental scrambling. "I'm so glad that you feel it necessary to keep our newest teacher from his first meeting with the Headmistress."

"Ach," Hagrid boomed. "I'm jus catching up wit' Harry."

"Indeed," Snape drawled. "But we need Mr. Potter _inside_ the castle."

"Right you are Professor," Hagrid smiled. "I'll see you later 'Arry."

"Later," Harry agreed as he followed Snape inside.

"You looked quite uncomfortable toward the end of your chat with Hagrid." Snape observed as they crossed the entrance hall.

"Well," Harry shrugged. "He was asking about when I was going to get married."

"Ah yes," Snape sneered. "The million galleon question."

"Though I don't know why," Harry sighed.

"No matter what," Snape raised his eyebrow. "You will always be the 'boy who lived'."

"What if I just off myself?" Harry inquired.

"Is this an imminent danger?" Snape countered.

"Well," Harry considered this. "As you noted some weeks ago, I am trying to drink myself to death."

"If you read the sheets then you'll know that they'll just blame it on your 'tragic' childhood." Snape smirked.

"I think I'll blame my drinking on that too." Harry grinned. "Think I'll have grounds to take the Dursleys to court?"

"You have proof of abuse?" Snape stopped.

"Well," Harry shrugged. "I have my memories."

"Huh," Snape started walking again. They soon came to the Griffin that guarded the Headmistress's office. "Now Potter, listen carefully. Each teacher has their own _private_ password to this office. When you bring a student here you will use a password that Minerva will change at her whim. To set your password just step up to the statue, look in it's eyes and say your password."

Harry rolled his eyes but stepped up to the statue anyway. "Voldemort is God."

Harry smiled when he heard a choking sound behind him. "Do you have a problem Severus?"

"Not really," Snape said, regaining his breath. "I just wasn't expecting _that_ to be your password."

"I just reasoned that it was something no one would be able to guess." Harry grinned at the older man.

"Well reasoned." Snape allowed. "Now listen carefully to the public password, 'Scott'."

The Griffin moved aside and Harry looked at Snape expectantly. "Scott?"

"Minerva said that she was heartily sick of candy," Snape explained as he ushered Harry up the stairs. "So she started on Authors instead."

"So will she offer me a set of books instead of lemon drops when I first walk in?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Snape paused in front of the office door. "Catnip and kitty treats."

"Telling stories Severus?" Minerva McGonagall asked as the door swung open. "Or should I get out my cat o' nine tails?"

"Meow." Severus teased.

Harry's eyes widened at the banter between his former professors. He never would have thought that they were friendly, not after watching them fight for the House and Quidditch cups all his Hogwarts years.

"So Harry," Minerva smiled at the look on her former student. "Come in and sit down." Harry moved to one of the chairs in front of her desk, Severus sat down in the other one. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," Harry smiled. "And you?"

"I have also been well," Minerva's eyes twinkled in a way that was very reminiscent of Dumbledore. "And how is Oliver? Still playing for the Hornets?"

"He is back at Puddlemere these days," Harry's smile faltered slightly. "And I haven't talked to him in a few weeks. We've... parted ways."

"That does happen," Minerva said gently. "Such a shame though, I'd have put money on you two making it."

Harry ducked his head, unsure of how to answer her. Snape cleared this throat saving Harry from embarrassment for a second time that day. "As enlightening as this discussion as been I'm sure Mr. Potter has somewhere to be when this is all done."

"Well actually," Harry said before he could stop himself. "I'm pretty sure that our previous topic of conversation proved that I _don't_ have anything to do later."

Minerva laughed at the dumbfounded expression on Severus's face as Harry blushed in a fashion more befitting a Weasley.

"Very well," Minerva took pity on the two men in front of her desk. "Lets go over Harry's class for the next semester."

"I was thinking that Narcissa Malfoy's books pretty much covered what the students needed to know." Harry fought for his composure.

"I figured that was what you would want, so they were on the list we sent to Flourish and Blotts." Snape told him. "I also added Riddle's autobiography."

Harry's eyes light up. "That will be perfect for the seventh years."

"That was my line of thought."

"So you've already put all my books on order?" Harry asked.

Snape handed him a sheet of paper. Without a word from the younger wizard Snape had pretty much told the students to acquire what Harry would have chosen. _'We spent so much time contemplating why he wanted the Defense position. We never did think that it was because he just wanted to have someone teach it right.'_

"Any objections?" Snape drawled. Though Harry fancied he that he caught a hint of nervousness in the other's eyes.

"No," Harry smiled. "Though I probably wouldn't have chosen one of the Lockhart books for the first years."

"The man might have been a self important prig," Snape allowed. "But he did know how to tell a story."

"True," Minerva sighed, reminded the men of her presence. "Though thank Merlin we only had to suffer him occasionally through out his tenure here. There is something to be said for dieting."

Harry grinned. "Well he did have that 'perfect' figure to maintain."

"And the amount of toothpaste he must have gone through," Minerva marveled.

"As the person most asked to resupply his stock," Severus grinned. "I can assure you that he never used a glamour charm for those pearly whites."

"He admitted himself that he wasn't good at anything but memory charms." Harry laughed. The others gave him a confused looks so he explained. "It's what he told Ron and I before attempting to wipe our memories in the Chamber."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "If he was so good at memory charms how did he manage to get it to backfire?"

"Do you remember how Ron and I arrived at Hogwarts that year?" Harry asked.

"How could anyone forget?" Minerva smiled. "Especially since there is still a Ford Anglia roaming in the forest."

"Well," Harry took a deep breath. "Our meet and greet with the whomping willow left Ron's wand broken."

"Slugs," Severus said with a fond smile.

"Slugs," Harry rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Lockhart grabbed _Ron's_ wand to cast his charm."

"So it...." Minerva wiped eyes streaming with tears from her laughter. "He...."

"The man really took the prize for stupidity," Severus shook his head. "The slugs were the talk of the staff lounge for weeks. Lockhart even went so far as to say that _he_ would never try something that strong with a broken wand."

Minerva, having gotten herself under control, took one look at Severus and broke into a fresh bought of laughter. Severus merely rolled his eyes. "Do you have any other questions Mr. Potter?"

Harry took his fascinated gaze off the still laughing Headmistress. "Not really."

"Then I'll show you to your rooms before you leave." Snape stood up. "With your leave Professor?"

Minerva, still gasping, waved them out.

* * *

"Is she always like that?" Harry glanced back over his shoulder as he followed Snape down the stairs.

"During the summer she tends to let her hair down." Snape smiled. "It took me a while to get used to it because I came to teach right after my seventh year."

"Poor baby," Harry murmured.

"So Juvenile, Mr. Potter." Snape smirked. "Maybe you should go through detentions again."

"Professor." Harry said.

"Yes?" Snape stopped walking and turned to face the younger man.

"You should call me Professor Potter." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Snape turned around and began walking again.

"Just, oh?" Harry demanded. "Aren't you going to at least acknowledge the fact that my complaint has some validity?"

"Oh give it up Potter." Draco Malfoy turned into the main hall accompanied by a witch that Harry didn't know. "I still haven't gotten him to call me that."

"Not that Care of Magical Creatures really makes you a Professor." The witch teased gently.

"It is a valid career choice." Draco protested.

"It's useless except in how not to get yourself killed, especially when collecting potions ingredients." Snape snorted as he waited for the group to catch up to him.

"If that was truly all it taught, then only you and I would be needed." Harry pointed out. "There is a lot to be said for animal husbandry, and the general training of all witches and wizards so they know when to call experts like Malfoy in."

"Why thank you Potter," Draco beamed.

"Oh dear," the witch murmured. "You've actually _complimented _him. You'll never be rid of your new 'best friend'."

"Sally darling," Draco drawled in a bemused fashion. "Do you have any idea as to who the person you've just dubbed my 'best friend' actually is?"

"Ooh," the witch blinked. "Not really."

"I know I've said this before," Snape glared at her. "But you need to take your head out of your charts and occasionally pay attention to current events."

Sally gave him a look then turned to Harry. "I'm Sally Waterson, the current Professor of Astronomy."

"Harry Potter," Harry smiled as he shook her hand. "The new Defense Professor."

"Harry Potter?" Sally asked. "Why does that name seem familiar?"

"Because he's the bloody 'man who killed Voldemort'." Draco sneered at her.

"Really," Sally's brow creased. "I think I heard about that. A lot of people died right?"

"Americans," Draco muttered rolling his eyes.

Sally rolled her eyes back. "So Harry, what's your poison?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, then turning to Snape he asked. "Are all Americans insane?"

"That is _my_ theory." Draco laughed. "But what she is asking is what do you normally drink. Really Potter, it seems that you need to get out about as much as _she_ does."

Harry was tempted to take that literally, but threw Sally a bone. "Ogdens."

"Ah," Sally blinked. "Come out with us tonight. We're all going to be a the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh yes," Draco drawled. "_Harry Potter_, you, and a bunch of former Slytherins. Add alcohol to the mix and _then_ see what happens."

"It might be fun," Snape came to a stop in front of a nice landscape that Harry had seen hundreds of times through out his schooling. It was of a lighthouse on a lonely beach, today the beach was calm. Snape leaned toward the painting and a light from the house flashed across his face. The portrait slide open to reveal a long corridor.

"These are the faculty rooms. This place is so well guarded that it doesn't even appear on that map of your father's." Snape smirked. "We all value our privacy that much."

"I can't imagine that our founders would really have loved kids enough to have them traipsing through their sleeping quarters whenever the mood struck them." Draco agreed stepping through. "Salazar especially, though there is a tale or two about Gryffindor and Rowena hexing the daylights out of a student or two in their day."

"There used to be nothing you wouldn't say," Harry observed his former rival. "Now you seem much more..."

"Circumspect." Draco supplied. "It's living with Minnie. She gives you these _looks_ if she doesn't approve of you."

"You were swearing in front of the students..." Snape murmured as they passed tapestry after tapestry in the corridor. "She could care less if you do it on your lonesome."

"Minnie can swear with the best of them." Sally smiled.

Snape stopped again. The tapestry showed the Hogwart's crest with the Gryffindor Lion posed as if to jump out at the hall. Snape glanced at Draco and Sally. "Are you two lost?"

"No," Draco grinned.

"Then why are you still here?" The older man glared.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorta hoping that Potter will take pity on me and invite me into the infamous Gryffindor Suite."

"Infamous?" Harry questioned.

"Yep," Sally broke in. "Weird things happen in there all the time, but the rest of the staff is left in the dark as to what those things are."

"Go," Snape nearly growled. For the first time since he had left Hogwarts that Harry saw Snape's nasty side.

The two teachers didn't leave. Instead they both turned to look at Harry expectantly.

"A quick peek couldn't hurt?" Harry asked of the deputy Headmaster.

"They can't actually enter the room," Snape explained. "They aren't bound to Hogwarts."

"You mean that only Susan, who ever took over for Flitwick, you and Minerva are the only ones who _can_ enter?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "There goes _my_ love life."

"If a person is bound to you, they can enter. So your Goddog can visit you, he can even bring the werewolf with him." Snape sneered. "But unless you marry one of them, or form another kind of legal bound with them, these two may only look from out here in the hall."

"Does this have anything to do with the infamy of this room? And if it does can I change it for another?" Harry pouted.

"It has to do with you being a Head of House and therefore bound to Hogwarts." Draco groused.  
"Any current student of your house can enter, as can anyone bound to you. This is supposedly because you have enough to worry about without having to look out for yourself in your own rooms."

"So this _is_ the end of my love life." Harry sighed.

"Should you desire one night stands, or even repeated encounters, then I suggest you make use of the rooms above the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta's rates have always been found reasonable." Snape messaged his neck. "Anymore questions? Or may we actually get you inside of your rooms today?"

Harry shrugged. He pushed the tapestry aside and opened the door. A glance to the others showed that they were getting their fill of looking inside the suite. He smiled slightly and stepped through, feeling a wave of magic was over him. He turned back to those beyond his threshold. "So?"

"Yes?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"When were you going to mention what happens when I step into the room?" Harry matched his expression.

"Ah," Snape smirked. "That."

"You didn't mention something?" Sally grinned. "How mean."

"How Slytherin." Draco corrected her.

"No," Harry smirked. "It was just mean, and so is what I am about to do."

The door to the Gryffindor suite closed in the trio's stunned faces. Harry smiled in satisfaction before turning to survey his new home.

* * *

End Notes:- Please Review. 


End file.
